Love Hina: So Far, So Lovely
by Kei-Kun9870
Summary: A continuation fanfic. What would happen if Kanakachan never showed up? The story of Keitaro and Naru's undying love for eachother and blah blah blah I'm bad at summaries. Just read it.
1. Keitaro's Return

BUZZZZZZZ! BUZZZZZZZ! "Ooh, geez I'm sore." Naru worked out her morning stiffness as the clock buzzed loudly. The previous day she had spent preparing for Keitaro's return. He had been away in America with Seta-san for over a month. "Keitaro, you baka, I'll kill you for leaving me alone like this for so long!" she said as she dressed. After heading down for breakfast, she noticed everyone seemed to be in a very strange mood. "So, Naru, Keitaro is coming back, eh? Are you two going to kiss and confess your undying love to each other then, hmm?". "Kitsune, it's not like that! I don't like that perverted letch! Why would you say that!" Naru stammered. "Oh? Is that so? Then why were you saying his name in your sleep, eh?" Kitsune asked slyly. "I DIDN"T DO THAT!" yelled Naru as she stalked off to find a more peaceful part of the house. "Don't run away Naru! We just wanna play!" Kaolla shouted after her.

"Why is everyone saying that I like Keitaro?" she thought to herself as she entered the springs. "How do they know? Is it that obvious?" Kitsune, Kaolla, and Shinobu entered right as she was about to say out loud how much she loved Keitaro. "Geez, I love you Kei-huh?" "Who do you love Naru-san?" asked Kaolla. "Oh, umm, nothing." she replied. "I... I'm so happy that senpai is coming back today." murmured Shinobu, who knew exactly what Naru was saying. "Really? Why?" asked an innocent looking Kaolla-su. "Shinobu just misses him like the rest of us. Isn't that right Naru?" said Kitsune with a coy look. "Oh! Uhh, yeah. Like the rest of us…" she muttered. "Why couldn't they just leave me alone right now?" she thought. Her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden crash in front of the inn.

"What was that sound?" asked Naru. "Let's go check it out! Yay!" squealed an excited Kaolla. They got dressed and ran to the front if the inn to find a van crashed into a tree. A lone figure with a cut on his forehead climbed out of the back, and after checking himself over, came out of the shadows so they could see his face. "KEITARO!" they asked in unison. "What the heck are you doing driving a van like that you baka! You could've got yourself killed!" yelled Naru. "Eh-heh… Sorry about the loud entrance everyone. Say, Naru, were you _worried_ about me?" Keitaro asked slyly, knowing full well what Naru was feeling. "Of… Of course not you baka! Why would I be worried about _you_? Look at this perfectly good van that you wrecked!" she said, fuming that her emotions were so easily seen. She was actually quite relieved to see him, and would've been happy to run up and share a tender kiss with him, but the other girls were there so that would have to wait.

The girls invited Keitaro inside to sit and rest after his travels. They asked him all about America, to the point of him telling them to go themselves. Haruka came from the teahouse and suggested a welcome home party. The girls seemed dumbfounded at this idea, but Kaolla agreed and prodded the rest into doing it. They were all about to go into the kitchen and cook his dinner when they realized he was missing. They found him in the kitchen cooking them dinner. "Ah, senpai, why are you cooking for your own party?" asked Shinobu. "I figure that I need to do some of the cooking around here, since I neglected my job as Kanrinin around here for a while" he replied calmly. The girls were all staring at him as he cooked a feast of delicious foods. All of them were wondering when he learned how to cook so well. Naru in particular was happy about this accomplishment. "Now he'll be able to cook for me when I'm sick after we marry. Wait a second; marry? Did I just think that? This is a bad trend Naru." She thought to herself.

Later that night, after everyone was done partying and celebrating Keitaro's return, Naru found him in his bedroom unpacking. "So, Keitaro, how was America?" "It was okay. It would've been better if you were there, though. I missed you a lot, Narusegawa." She blushed. "Keitaro", she said quietly. It was moments like these that she felt she could scream. Scream with joy for the obvious reasons, and with sorrow because she wasn't able to tell him how much she loved him. For some reason she kept choking up whenever she got the chance to tell him how she felt. In fact, she felt so bad about this after he went to America that she cried herself to sleep the first week of his absence. "Not again" she thought. "I won't let this chance slip by again". She silently willed herself to speak.

"Come on baka, you can do it! Just tell him how much you like him. It's not like he'll say he hates you" she thought. Keitaro was looking at her, as if waiting for her to reply with "I love you". She sighed and thought "Why do you have to look at me like that? It makes it so much harder for me to say what's on my mind". It was like this for a few minutes; Naru trying to persuade herself to open up, and Keitaro gazing warmly into her eyes. She broke the silence.

"Keitaro, I missed you too." She was disappointed in herself for not telling him how she _really_ felt. "Thanks" he whispered. "Naru, let's keep that promise and finish Todai, okay?" he said, referring to the promise they had made a month before he left. "Yeah, lets" she replied. She moved a little closer to him, and he looked at her with a dreamy expression in his eyes. They kept moving closer and closer until, right when they were about to kiss, a loud bang startled them both. "Urashima! I will not tolerate this kind of behavior! You must be punished! KAIIIIIIIIIIII!" screamed an enraged Motoko. "Ahhh! Motoko-chan! Wh, where were you!" "That is not important! Succession move Zanketsin!" she yelled, performing one of her many succession moves and sending him flying. Later, "Ah, Motoko-chan, about that. I wanted that to happen" explained an exasperated Naru. Motoko looked stunned, then, realizing what she meant, said "Oh, uh, sorry Naru. I didn't realize that you two were going to…" "It's okay." Naru could tell this was going to be one hectic week for Keitaro and her. Their relationship would need a lot of work to improve.


	2. Love?

"Hmmm Hmm Hmmm… I wonder what today will bring. Maybe I'll ask Naru on a date! Hee-hee!" thought Keitaro gleefully as he began his morning chores. As he passed by the laundry room, something reached out and grabbed his arm. "Whaaaaa!" he cried as he was dragged into the small room. "Shut up baka." "Oh it's you Naru. I thought it might be one of the other girls. He-he." She ignored this and continued. "Keitaro, I was wondering if you might like to go somewhere today. You know, like the movies or the beach?" "Narusegawa, of course I'd like to go to those places with you!" he cried with barely contained happiness. As he left the room feeling much happier, he noticed a notebook on the ground. "Hmm? I wonder what this is."

As he bent over to pick it up, he recognized the writing on the cover as Narusegawa's, and realized it was her diary. "Oh crap, Naru would kill me if I even touched this!" he told himself. "I should just tell her that it's out here on the ground and save myself from a Naru-punch". He walked back into the laundry room to tell her about the diary in the hallway. She was changing. "Aiieeee! Narusegawa! Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! I just came in to tell you that your diary is on the ground in the hallway! I found it there now please don't hurt me!" he cried. "Thanks for telling me that. Did you read it?" "No! No! Of course not! I'm not that kind of guy!" "Good, then get out. NOW! Before I punch you into the sky you pervert!" Keitaro ran out like death was chasing him.

"Keitaro, thanks for taking me to the beach today. It's really kind of you. I… I know I haven't told you, but I _was _actually worried about you when you crashed that van" said Naru. "You're welcome, and I knew you were worried Narusegawa. You know, I hope we can always do things like this. Stuff like coming to the beach, going to the movies and other things" he replied. They walked in silence for a while. Naru glanced at him every three or four seconds, trying to gather the nerve to tell him how she felt. She decided to wait until they got back to the inn, and they could meet in her room. Ever since the day she really knew him, she had loved him. She knew he would make a great husband, father, and provider. He was also really cute. "I guess we should start heading back to the inn now" said Keitaro. "Yeah. Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. It is getting pretty cold out here" she agreed. "Oh? You're cold? You should have told me! Here, take my jacket and keep warm" he said as he slipped his favorite jacket around her shoulders.

As the warmth from the jacket crept throughout her body, another kind of warmth emanated from her heart. "He's being so nice to me" she thought, feeling terrible that she hadn't confessed to him yet. "Thanks, Keitaro. That really helped a lot. I'm already feeling warmer!" she said cheerily. They walked all the way back to the inn, chatting about news, Todai, and other things. They reached the entrance to the inn when Naru put her finger to Keitaro's lips to silence him. "Keitaro, there's something I need to tell you. Please come with me." she said, dragging a confused Keitaro up to her room.

When they reached her room, Naru closed the door quietly and made Keitaro sit down. She sat down, and after taking a moment to collect herself, confessed. "Keitaro, I like you. I really like you. I love you! I want us to be together forever! I want to go to Todai together, get married, have kids, and grow old together! I love you and I'm sorry if I hadn't told you! Can you forgive me?" she cried, tears streaming down her face. "Narusegawa… I love you too. Of course I can forgive you for not telling me sooner. You should never have felt pressured to tell me. I also want to spend my life with you and be married. I knew that from the day I met you fifteen years ago. Ever since we made that promise." he said, his heart doing back flips with joy.

He embraced her tightly, as she wept with joy into his shoulder. She her head up, and pressed her lips to his in what she knew would be the best kiss of their lives. She pushed him down into an "adult kiss". He hugged her even tighter, and continued the kiss, breathing through his nose, taking in her beautiful scent. They gazed into each other's eyes one last time before closing them to enjoy the kiss. Keitaro felt Naru working her tongue into his mouth, so he opened up and followed suit. After about five minutes they broke the kiss, flushed and sweaty. They gazed into each other's eyes and smiled.

Keitaro rolled over so Naru was on the ground, and got up. He said to her, "I brought something back from America for you. I was saving it for this sort of occasion." She gasped as he pulled the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen out of his pocket. "It may not be very clean right now, but I hope you'll still take it. I really wanted to get you something, because I love you." "Keitaro, it's beautiful! Here, I'll put it on… See? It fits perfectly! Thank you so much!" she gushed. That's when it hit her.

"Oh Keitaro, I'm sorry! I didn't get you anything!" she apologized. "That's okay Naru, I don't need anything now. I have the most perfect girl I've ever known." He replied with one of the most romantic smiles she had ever seen, even in the movies. Suddenly, he blanched, "Uh, Naru? How are we going to tell the other girls about us?" She looked startled and replied "We could always just tell them at breakfast tomorrow. Or if you want we could wait until Motoko is out of the house so she doesn't kill you." She knew the latter plan would appeal to him more. After all, he hadn't had a single day at Hinatasou without being punched, kicked, or slashed into the stratosphere.

As he left the room, Naru collapsed onto her bed. She was incredibly happy, and she felt as if she had lifted a great weight off her chest. Not only had she told him how much she loved him, he had told her he loved her too, kissed her passionately, and then given her a necklace! The other girls would be jealous. She fell asleep with a smile on her face and the necklace clutched in her hand.

Keitaro practically skipped up the stairs, getting all his goofy joy out after those serious moments with Naru. She loved him too! She even accepted the necklace he bought! Even better, they had kissed for what, five, maybe more minutes! He reached his room and almost hurt himself falling onto his mattress. "What will the other girls say?" he wondered.

The next morning at breakfast, Keitaro and Naru shared meaningful looks while eating. They finished and went to do their chores, waiting for Motoko to leave so they could tell everyone else about their love. About mid-day Motoko left for her Katana training, and Keitaro found Naru so they could share their secret. It took about five minutes for everyone to be gathered in the dining room. All the other girls were confused about why they were stopped from doing their chores. "What's going on guys? Why did you tear me away from my sake?" asked Kitsune. "Everyone, we have something to tell you" explained Keitaro, a smile on his face. "Keitaro and I finally expressed our love for each other. We want to spend the rest of our lives together" said Naru, completing Keitaro's statement. The other girls gasped. "Indeed? Keitaro and Naru have finally gotten together? We must celebrate with… SAKE!" cried Kitsune. Shinobu's head was spinning from this news. On one level she was happy for her senpai, but on another she felt miserable because she had never told how she felt before it was too late. She stammered, "Senpai… I'm really happy for you two. I… I hope you have a great life… together!" she cried, running out of the room in tears.

"Hm? I wonder why she was crying." said Keitaro. A second later he was flying into the next room from a Naru-punch. "Baka! She had a crush on you since the day she met you! You didn't know that!" explained an incredulous Naru. "I'm sorry! I didn't know! I was too busy trying to find out if _you_ liked me!" he explained quickly.


End file.
